


A Dragons Soul

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dragons, M/M, Post-Chamber of Secrets, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: Twelve year old Harry is being beaten by his uncle when he closed his eyes and wished with all his might to be somewhere safe. His magic takes hold and when he opens is eyes its to the sound of growling and the sight of a massive dragon towering above him.





	A Dragons Soul

Harry covered his head and curled in a tight ball as his uncle reined his fists down on him. He was pretty sure the oaf was stull calling him names and yelling, but his ears were ringing and all he could hear was the screaming in his head begging for someone to take him away from here, to take him someplace safe.

The twelve year old was unaware that as he chanted these wishes in his mind a gold ball of light grew from within him to surround the boy, growing brighter and brighter until suddenly it imploded, taking Harry with it.

When the next punch didn’t his him Harry cautiously opened his eyes. He startled as he heard a giant roar that couldn’t possibly have been from his uncle. His mouth dropped open as he looked around, finding himself in a dusty canyon with the sun beating down on his head. How the hell had he got here? The roar sounded again and he scrambled to his feet, heedless of the broken leg he was standing on. He swivelled round, looking for the source of the sound and gasped when he saw a giant dragon not ten feet away from him.

It lifted one heavy foot and took a step towards him. The ground vibrated beneath it, knocking Harry to the floor again. He stared wide-eyed as the beast came towards him, unable to scream for the breath stuck in his throat.

He had to be dreaming right? He’d been in his bedroom, his uncle must’ve kicked his head too hard or something and now he was hallucinating. There was no way in hell he was really about to be eaten by a dragon.

He curled back up into his ball. He couldn’t run on this leg and the dragon was too close anyway. Small mercies for being small, he thought, two bites and she’ll be done with him.  
A flash of red light hit the dragon and she reared up, roaring as she turned in the direction it had come from. Another hit her and she swatted the air. Harry looked up and saw that a man with shocking red hair was flying around its head on a broomstick, aiming spells at the beast. 

“Climb on kid,” someone said urgently from beside him. Harry jumped, not having noticed her land beside him. He scrambled to his feet, wincing at the pain and swung his leg over the broomstick behind her. She took to the air and yelled, “Got him Charlie, meet you back at base.”

The other dragon handled nodded, keeping all his attention on the dragon as Harry was sped away.

Harry stared wide eyed as they flew out of the canyon. The dragon reserve was huge. There were caves and lakes and canyons and several different types of terrain. He caught sight of another dragon flying on the horizon and smiled.

The dragon handler landed beside a collection of wooden huts and Harry frowned. Wasn’t it a little stupid to have wooden homes around fire breathing dragons?

“Off the broom,” she ordered and waited till Harry slid off the end to dismount herself. Harry put all his weight on his left leg, trying not to wince at the pain he was now starting to feel everywhere else as the adrenalin wore off.

“What the hell were you doing out there?” The keeper rounded on him suddenly, her face full of fury. Harry’s eyes widened as she shoved at his chest. He stumbled back and collapsed to the floor, crying out in pain. He wrapped his arms around himself and ducked his head, quivering in fear. He’d thought it was over. He’d thought he was safe, but she wanted to hurt him too.

“Shit,” he heard her say and he flinched when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. “Hey kid, I’m sorry.”

Harry curled up tighter and refused to look at her.

“Carmen?” He heard someone ask in a thick accent as boots crunched on the gravel moving towards them. “Where’d the kid come from?”

“I don’t know boss,” She said, “he was in the Hungarian enclosure.”

“Hey kid, what’s your name?” the man asked. Harry didn’t respond. He didn’t look up. They couldn’t know his name, they’d send him back. 

“Are you hurt?” the woman asked. Harry nodded his head and heard her sigh. “I’m sorry for pushing you, you just scared me. It’s very dangerous out there, understand?” Harry nodded again. “Alright, do you think you can stand? Well take you to the infirmary.”

Slowly, Harry looked up at them, blinking against the sun. Both of them were wearing dragon hide everything and had burns all over their arms. The man had one down the side of his face, but they seemed friendly by the look in their eyes.

“My leg’s broken,” he whispered, not sure how they’d take it.

Carmen nodded. “Can I levitate you then?” she asked, holding up her wand. Harry eyed it wearily, the last time someone had pointed a wand at him had been in the Chamber and had almost succeeded in killing him. He nodded cautiously and gasped as he was lifted into the air, sending his limbs flailing.

He was guided into one of the cabins. The inside reminded him of the hospital wing at Hogwarts, with white walls and medical beds, one of which was occupied by a groaning man covered in thick yellow paste.

“Hey Cooper, where’d the kid come from?” a man in a doctors overcoat asked, coming over to the bed.

“We don’t know, he won’t tell us. Charlie and Carmen found him in the Hungarian enclosure.”

The healer whistled lowly. “That’s not a good place to be,” he commented, waving his wand over his patient in a diagnostic charm. His expression darkened at the readings he was receiving. “Well a dragon didn’t do that,” he muttered.

Harry stared at him with wide eyes, fearing what he had found. “Who did this to you son?” 

Harry glanced between the three people in the room nervously. He chewed on his lip, wondering if he should tell them. It never helped when he told Dumbledore and he had complete control over him. Apart from now. He had no idea how he’d ended up in Romania.

“It’s okay kid, we won’t let anyone else hurt you, but we can’t protect you if you don’t tell us who did it,” the healer said gently.

Harry felt tears come to his eyes and shame well inside him. He was a wizard, he should be strong enough not to be beaten by his own muggle relatives.

“Okay, you don’t have to talk just yet. How about you let me patch you up? I’m worried about those cracked ribs.”

Harry just nodded and wiped a hand over his face to remove the tears. The Healer handed him a potion vial. “Here, for the pain.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispered and took it, falling almost instantly into unconsciousness.

 

“What’s going on Dwain?” Cooped asked the Healer.

“Someone’s been beating this kid, repeatedly. See these bruises,” he pointed to the yellowing ones on the side of Harry’s face, concealed partially by the violent purple black eye that he was sporting from today. “Some of those are weeks old. He’s got cracked ribs, a broken leg, and he’s malnourished.

“Jesus,” Carmen said. “No wonder he won’t tell us who he is.”

“Probably thinks we’re going to send him back,” Cooper agreed.

“My thought’s exactly,” Dwain said, going about healing Harry and recording his injuries in case he wanted to press charges.

“Hey, how’s the kid?” Charlie asked, coming into the room.

“Not too good,” Carmen said grimacing. “He won’t tell us his name.”

Charlie nodded absently as he came further into the room, his eyes landing on the sleeping figure. “Well shit,” he said as he recognised the mop of black hair and the scar on his forehead. 

“What?” Carmen asked.

“That’s Harry Potter,” Charlie said with wide eyes. “How the hell did he get here?”

“Dunno, the wards supposed to keep anyone out that isn’t already keyed into them,” Cooper said.

“Wait, who is abusing the boy-who-lived?” Dwain asked.

“Abusing?” Charlie asked, anger suddenly captivating him. “He lives with his aunt and uncle. From what my brother’s say, he hates it there. Fred and George told me they rescued him last summer, that there were bars on his windows. I thought they were joking.”

“Jesus,” Carmen said again.

 

When Harry came round he found himself being stared at by four people. 

“Um, hello?” he said, confused as to where he was, and who they were.

“Hello Harry, do you know where you are?” the one in the white coat asked. Harry shook his head groggily, eyes flashing between the adults until they focussed on the red head. There was something familiar about him. With that hair he had to be a Weasley. So Bill or Charlie. As Harry looked at him he noticed the burns on his arms.

“Charlie?” he asked uncertainly.

The man grinned at him. “Hey Harry, how’re you feeling?”

Harry looked down at himself, then back up at Charlie. “I’m fine,” he said with a frown. Hadn’t his leg been broken?

“Glad to hear it. Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?” Charlie asked in a calm voice.

Harry shook his head, he couldn’t remember much of anything.

“Well, we found you in a dragon enclosure,” Charlie said and suddenly Harry was hit with a surge of memories.

Harry wrapped his arms around himself and stared up at Charlie, for some reason the man made him feel calmer. “I don’t know how I got here. I was at- home, and I wished that I was somewhere safe and when I opened my eyes, that dragon was coming towards me.”

The four adults looked surprised. “You apparated here?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “Are you going to send me back?”

“No. We’ll need to tell Dumbled-”

“No!” Harry shouted, panicking. “Don’t tell him, please, he’ll send me back. Please,” Harry begged, grabbing onto Charlies hand desperately. As they touched, the same golden light that had transported him there swirled around them. It spiralled out from their joined hands and Harry felt an overwhelming sense of happiness flood through him as it split and shot through both of their hearts.

The room filled with a deafening silence as the two stared at each other. “Wh-what was that?” Harry finally asked, dropping Charlie’s hand. His palm tingled as he rested it in his lap.

“I don’t-” Charlie said, looking up at the Healer who had his mouth open, gaping at the two of them like a goldfish.

“Dwain?” Charlie prompted.

The Healer shook himself and murmured, “Pectus Coniugo Vinculum.”

“What?” Charlie asked.

“The Soulmate Bond. In all my life I’ve never- I didn’t think it was real. It’s so rare,” he said in a breathless voice.

“So what, we’re like soulmates?” Harry asked, frowning.

“Yes,” the Healer said, nodding.

Harry bit his lip and looked back at Charlie to see how he was taking it. Shock seemed to be the dominant feature on his face. As Harry looked at him he felt an air of contentment was over him. He shivered at the swell of magic as Charlie met his eyes again and smiled. Harry smiled shyly back, ducking his head.

“What exactly does that mean?” Charlie asked and Harry looked up to listen to the response.

“Honestly, I don’t know much about it. There are old books that talk about it. You might be better off asking Dumbledore.” Harry flinched at that, he didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell him.

“Harry, what’s wrong with Dumbledore?” Charlie asked, concerned about his little soulmate.

Harry curled into a ball on the bed. A calloused hand rested on his shoulder and he felt himself relax slightly. “He knows about the Dursleys. He knows and he keeps sending me back,” he whispered.

Charlie looked at the others and saw concern written on all of their faces. Carefully, he sat down on the bed, facing Harry. He tiled his face up gently with one of his fingers. “I won’t let him send you back again Harry, okay?”

Harry studied his face for a moment, looking for something. Seeming to find it he nodded and, surprising all of them, crawled into Charlie’s lap and buried his face in his shoulder. Feeling the pull of his magic, Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close.

After several moments, in which Charlie rubbed the boys back comfortingly, he asked, “how about my parents? Can we talk to them?” Harry nodded into his chest and Charlie sighed in relief. “I’m sure my father will know about soul bonds,” Charlie said. His father may be obsessed with muggles, but he was an exceptional wizard.

“Do what you gotta do to take care of the kid Charlie, I’ll take you off the rota for a couple of weeks,” Cooper said to him, the young boy having already weaved his way into the hearts of everyone present.

“Thanks boss,” Charlie said gratefully. He pulled back from Harry a little and the boy looked up at him. “Listen Harry, I’m going to floo call my dad and see if he knows anything. Do you think you’ll be okay here?”

Harry bit his lip and glanced at the others, then nodded cautiously. Charlie smiled and helped him back into the bed, pulling the sheets up over him. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” 

Harry nodded and watched Charlie leave with anxious eyes. He felt something tug inside him as he went out of view and Harry rubbed at his breast bone, feeling as though something were missing.

 

Charlie rubbed at his chest absently as he headed to his hut. Stepping into his home he threw some powder into his fireplace and put his head into the green flames, calling out “the Burrow”.

“Hello,” he called into the kitchen once the spinning in his head stopped.

His mother came running into the kitchen. “Oh, Charlie, it’s wonderful to see you dear.”

“Hey Mum.” Charlie smiled at her. “Is dad there? I need to ask him something.”

“Oh, of course, just a minute.” She got up and rushed from the room, coming back moments later with his father.

“Hello son, everything okay?” Arthur asked, smiling at him. It wasn’t often that Charlie called.

“Um, yeah, I think so,” Charlie said, then paused, wondering how to bring this up. He decided just too go for it. “Dad, do you know anything about soul bonds?”

Molly gasped and Arthur raised his eyebrows. “Why do you ask son?”

Charlie sighed. “Someone came to the reserve today. We have no idea how he got through the wards, but we found him in one of the enclosures seconds before a dragon decided to eat him. We got him back to the hospital wing and when he shook my hand we got surrounded by this golden light that shot straight through my heart. Dad, it was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. And the feelings that shot through me, I’ve never felt so happy.”

“Oh Charlie,” Molly gushed. “You have a soulmate. Oh I’m so happy for you.”

Charlie blushed at his mother’s gushing. He just hoped she felt the same way when she found out who his soulmate was. He knew Ginny wouldn’t be pleased.

“Well son, what I know of soulmates, true soulmates, is that they’re really rare. The connection can only be made if there’s a really powerful witch or wizard involved. The last one I remember hearing about was over a hundred years ago. I don’t know much, but I know it can be painful to be away from your bonded, particularly if one of them is underage.” 

Charlie bit his lip, he didn’t want Harry to be suffering. At Charlie’s concerned look Arthur continued. “Their magic hasn’t had time to settle and grow yet, and this is another disruption. It will settle, I don’t know how long it will take.”

“That’s going to be a problem, we live in different countries.”

“Who is he Charlie?” Molly asked. “Do we know him?”

Charlie sighed. “It’s Harry Potter,” he said as their eyes widened comically.

“What?” Molly demanded. “But he’s at his aunt and uncles, how on earth did he-”

“I don’t know. From what he told me, it sounds like he apparated, but I had no idea you could travel so far.”

“It could be your connection,” Arthur suggested.

“But he’s never even met me,” Charlie protested.

“Did he tell you what he was thinking about before he did it?”

Charlie bit his lip, debating whether to tell them. If Harry really was his soulmate, he didn’t want to lose his trust. But his parents were in a better position to help, and Charlie had a feeling that Harry trusted them. “He said he was wishing that he was someplace safe.”

“Damn Dumbledore,” Arthur sighed. “We’ve been trying to get custody of him since the twins rescued him, but he just kept telling us Harry was better off with his family.”

“Dad,” Charlie said in a slightly choked voice. “They beat the hell out of him. He had a broken leg and cracked ribs when he arrived here. His skin was black and blue.”

His father actually growled, Charlie had never seen him look so angry. “I’m going to do some research into this Charlie. I’m sure there’s a way we can argue for his custody now.”

Charlie sighed in relief. “Thank God. My boss gave me a couple of weeks to work this out, can I bring him home?”

“Of course you can Charlie, we’d love to have you both,” Molly said smiling.

“Thanks mum,” Charlie said, smiling at her. “It might be a few days, got to wait till he’s fit to travel. Do me a favour and don’t tell Dumbledore? Harry’s convinced he’ll send him back.”

His dad nodded solemnly. “Of course son.”

“Thanks, love you both,” Charlie said, then pulled his head out of the fire. He ruffled a hand through his hair to knock out the soot. Rubbing absently at the dull ache in his chest, he made his way back to the hospital hut.

 

The moment he saw his little soulmate the discomfort in his chest vanished. Harry was staring at his bare feet on the bed, chewing on his lip and Charlie couldn’t help but think he looked cute.

“Hey Micuto,” Charlie said softly, smiling as Harry’s bright green eyes filled with hope as he smiled at him shyly. 

“Charlie,” Harry said. He jumped out of bed and ran up to Charlie, wrapping his arms around him. Charlie chuckled and hugged him back.

“How are you feeling?” Charlie asked, towing his little soulmate back to bed.

Harry rolled his eyes and Charlie grinned, finally beginning to see the boy that was the star of so many of his family’s letters. “I’m fine,” he said. “At least Dwain didn’t vanish all my bones before he fixed them.”

“Vanish them?” Charlie asked, frowning.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. “Surely your brothers told you about Lockheart?”

Charlie nodded knowingly. “I broke my arm playing Quidditch and he tried to fix it, only he vanished all the bones in my arm instead. Madam Pomfrey made me take skeligrow.” He wrinkled his nose. “That stuff’s disgusting.”

Charlie chuckled at that. “So, I spoke to my parents,” he said and Harry instantly tensed, the vulnerability from earlier returning in full force in his eyes. “Dad said they’ve been trying to get custody of you all year.”

“They have?” Harry asked in a small voice.

“Yes, but Dumbledore keeps insisting you go back to your family.” Harry scowled at that. “Dad seems to think our bond will help, apparently it can be painful for us to be separated until the bond settles.”

“My chest started hurting when you left,” Harry said.

“You too?” Charlie asked, frowning. Harry nodded, chewing on his bottom lip again. Charlie was beginning to see it for the nervous tick that it was.

“How am I going to go to school if you’re here and it hurts to be away from you?” Harry asked.

“I’m not sure Micuto. Dads researching the bond, we’ll see what he says when we get to the Burrow.”

Harry’s face brightened. “We’re going to the burrow?” 

Charlie smiled at his enthusiasm. “As soon as Dwain gives you the all clear to travel,” Charlie assured him.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I was bitten by a basilisk five weeks ago and I was only in the hospital wing for an hour.”

“That thing actually bit you?” Charlie asked, his eyes widening. “How the hell are you alive?”

Harry flinched at his loud voice but tried to shrug it off. “Fawkes cried into the bite mark and healed it,” Harry said, rolling up his sleeve to show him the puncture mark in his arm.

Charlie ran his finger over the mark gently, a wide array of emotions welling up within him. Fear, anger, pride, love. “Merlin Harry,” Charlie whispered. “You nearly died.”

“I had to save Ginny,” Harry responded, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Charlie met his eyes and saw bright determination in them. He smiled at him. “Well, thank you, for saving my sister Harry.”

Harry grinned at him. “Any time. It was me he was after anyway. It’s always me he’s after,” Harry was frowning by the end of it and Charlie felt a strong urge to comfort him.

He pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

“We’ll find a way to stop him Micuto,” Charlie promised. Harry just sniffed and snuggled into the older man’s arms, not even considering the fact that it was strange for him to allow someone so close that he barely knew. He struggled to let even Hermione hug him.

“What does that mean?” Harry asked, playing with the hem of Charlie’s shirt.

“What, Micuto?” Charlie asked. Harry nodded into his chest and felt Charlie chuckle, he smiled at the feeling. “It means ‘little one’.”

“I’m not that small,” Harry complained.

“No offense mate, but you’re smaller than Gin and she’s a year younger than you, and a girl.”

“Shut up,” Harry grumbled and Charlie chuckled.

“Sorry love, does the name offend you?” he asked.

Harry thought about it for a moment before answering honestly. “No, it makes me feel like you care about me.”

“Good, because weird as it seems given we’ve only just met, I do,” Charlie said honestly.

“I’m glad, because I care about you too.”

 

“Aww, looks like our Charlie’s bachelor days are over,” Carmen said from behind him. “All those women down in the village will be so disappointed.”

Harry scrambled out of Charlie’s lap and put his back to the wall, watching Carmen warily. Their first introduction hadn’t exactly gone smoothly.

Charlie gave him a reassuring smile before he turned to his partner. “You know as well as I do that it’s not me all those women want to get their hands on,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Harry grinned, the expression reminded him of the twins.

She huffed a breath and aimed a punch at Charlie’s shoulder. “Looks like neither of us is interested then.” Charlie merely shrugged. “So, you taking the little guy home?” she asked.

“I’m not small,” Harry said indignantly, scowling. Charlie chuckled and Carmen snorted.

“Sure you’re not kid.”

“Yeah, soon as Dwain gives the all clear. Where is he anyway?” he looked around as if expecting the man to suddenly appear.

“He was helping that other guy to his hut,” Harry said.

“Guess we’re sticking around for a while then,” Charlie said.

Carmen nodded, running her eyes over Charlie critically. “Are you okay with this Charlie?” she asked, worried for her friend.

Charlie smiled at her, aware of Harry tensing on the bed beside him. “I’m great Carmen, really. It’s weird how happy I suddenly feel.”

“Good,” Carmen said seriously. She had known her friend was lonely, he missed having his large family around him, but she wasn’t exactly sure a twelve year old could satisfy that craving. She smirked at him. “Cuz I bet this means you have to go monk for a few years.”

Charlie’s eyes widened as he considered the implications of that and tuned to look at Harry, who was frowning as he ran her words through his head. Suddenly he turned bright red and looked away from them both.

Carmen chuckled as Charlie groaned. “Thanks so much for that Carmen.”

“See you lover boys later,” she said, still laughing as she sketched a wave and fled the room.

They were left in an awkward silence.

“Harry,” Charlie said after a moment, turning to face him. The boy’s eyes flickered up to meet his for a second and away again, the blush returning in full force.

“You know we’re not going to do anything until you’re ready, don’t you?” Harry looked up at him, his lip between his teeth. “No offence mate, but I don’t really want to sleep with a twelve year old.” Harry’s cheeks reddened again but he seemed to relax.

“I hope Hedwig’s okay,” Harry said, changing the subject.

“Hedwig?” Charlie asked.

“She’s still at my aunt and uncles. So are all my things. My wand…” Harry trailed off, looking up at Charlie with liquid eyes.

“Soon as we get to the Burrow I’ll go and collect your things, Hedwig too,” Charlie promised.

Harry’s face brightened. “Thank you.”

As they spoke Dwain came back into the room. “Afternoon guys,” he said cheerily. “How are you feeling Harry?”

“I’m good. Can we go now?” he asked hopefully, causing both adults to laugh. Harry scowled at them.

“Let’s scan you and see,” Dwain said, waving his wand over Harry. He looked at all the readings and nodded to himself, flashing Charlie and Harry a smile. “Looks like you’re all good to go. You just need to take a nutrients potion every day. Get checked out again when you get back to school to see if you can come off them.”

“Thanks Dwain,” Charlie said gratefully.

“No problem,” he said, handing Harry a potion.

“Yuck!” Harry said having swallowed it, he wrinkled his nose.

“Yeah, not nice is it?” Dwain laughed. “Here Charlie, this should get him through the next few days. You’ll have to get more from Diagon Alley when you get home.”

“Thanks mate,” Charlie said, pocketing the vials and holding his hand out to Harry to help him to his feet. “Let’s go home.”

Harry grinned and took his hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet. Charlie laced their fingers together and led him towards his hut.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Charlie said with a flourish and Harry grinned.

“I can tell you’re related to the twins.”

Charlie grinned at him. “Who do you think taught them everything they know?”

“Ah, so you’re the one to blame.” Harry laughed.

Charlie winked at him. “Feel free to look around, I’m just going to pack some stuff.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, moving over to the bookshelf. He tilted his head to the side and smiled to see that most of them were about dragons. On the top shelf were several framed photographs of the Weasley family laughing and smiling, one of two young boys who he supposed were Bill and Charlie, cuddling with their parents.

He reached out to touch the frame, sighing wistfully. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and a chin propped on top of his head.

“Are you okay Micuto?” Charlie asked, sensing Harry’s mood. Harry shrugged and leant back into the comfort of his soulmate.

“I never had a family before, not like you guys.”

Charlie squeezed him tighter. “Well, you’ve got us now Harry.”

Harry grinned at that. “Thanks Charlie.”

“Anytime, now, c’mon, I haven’t been home in ages.” Charlie planted a kiss on top of his head, sending an electric jolt through Harry’s body, and released him. He grabbed Harry’s hand, slung a rucksack over his shoulder and led him from the hut, locking it behind them.

“Now, hold on tight to my hand Harry, don’t let go,” Charlie instructed, tightening his grip. Harry bit his lip and nodded. Charlie smiled at him then pressed the jewel on his necklace. As he did so Harry felt a jerk to his naval and suddenly was spinning in blackness. His feet slammed into the ground and he would have fallen over if it weren’t for Charlie holding him up.

“Alright Harry?” Charlie asked with a chuckle, holding him by the shoulder.

“Yeah, thanks Charlie,” Harry said, smiling up at him sheepishly.

Charlie grinned and patted his shoulder before letting him go. “C’mon, the Burrow’s just down the hill. If I know mum she’ll have cooked like Merlin himself was coming.”

“Bit of an ego you’ve got there Charlie, comparing yourself to Merlin,” Harry said jokingly.

“You’ve been spending too much time with the twins,” Charlie said, hooking his arm around Harry’s neck and ruffling his hair.

“Gerroff!” Harry said laughing and squirming away from him.

“Nope,” Charlie said, grabbing Harry unexpectedly and slinging him over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Harry squealed. “Put me down!” he cried, laughing as Charlie clamped an arm around his waist and carried him the rest of the way down the hill. A feeling of contentment swept through Harry as the Burrow came into sight, even though it was an upside down view that made it seem as if the crooked building was hanging from the sky.

The front door was flung open and Mrs Weasley came bustling out. “Oh, Charlie dear, is everything alright? We heard a scream.”

“Hi Mrs Weasley,” Harry said, waving at her, still wriggling around. “Put me down Charlie,” he whined.

Charlie rolled his eyes and put Harry back on his feet. “Hiya Mum,” he said, sweeping her into a hug.

“Oh, it’s so good to have you both home,” Mrs Weasley said, hugging him back, then sweeping Harry into a hug of his own. “Come inside, come inside.” She bustled them into the kitchen, “I’ve made plenty of food for everyone.”

“Harry! Charlie!” several voices called upon noticing them.

“Hello,” they said in unison, waving at the collection of Weasley’s.

“Didn’t know you were coming home Charlie,” Fred said, getting up to hug his brother.

“Didn’t know myself,” Charlie said, smiling at him.

“What about you Harry?” George said.

“Yeah, how come no one told me you were coming?” Ron asked, looking between his older brother and his best friend.

“Sort of a surprise to me too mate,” Harry said, coming to sit at the table next to him. Charlie sat beside him, a comforting weight at his side. “One minute I’m at the Dursley’s with my Uncle yelling at me, I close my eyes, and when I open them again I’m in Romania with a great bloody dragon towering over me.”

“Wicked,” the twins said at the same time.

“Don’t think Tiamat felt the same way when we deprived her of her lunch,” Charlie said, ruffling Harry’s hair.

“How did you get there Harry?” Percy asked, peering at him through his horn-rimmed glasses.

“I don’t know,” Harry said, biting his lip and looking at Charlie.

Charlie smiled at him and rested a hand on his knee comfortingly. “Did you find anything yet Dad?” Charlie asked, gut sinking when the man shook his head.

“I suspect the best place to go for that sort of information would be to Dumbledore, or Gringots. The goblins do have longer memories than most.”

Charlie felt Harry tense beside him at the mention of Dumbledore. “We’ll try Gringotts first then, I suspect we might have to look into the Potter accounts anyway,” Charlie said.

“Accounts?” Harry asked, “You mean I have more than just my one vault?”

Charlie turned to look at him, raising his eyebrows. “Yes Harry, did the goblins not tell you the first time you went?”

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head. Just how much money did he have?

“Is Bill coming home any time soon?” Charlie asked, looking up at his Dad.

“We were going to visit him, but when I told him what happened he decide to come home instead. He should be here tomorrow morning.”

“Aw, but I wanted to go to Egypt,” Ron complained.

“Sorry Ron, but this is more important. We can visit your brother another time,” Arthur said. Ron scowled.

“I’m sorry Ron,” Harry said, he knew his friend hated living in his shadow, despite the fact that Harry hated the lime light. He didn’t want to be responsible for his unhappiness.

“What is so important that everyone has to come home?” Fred asked, not so bothered about the holiday as much as worried for Harry.

Harry was looking nervously at Charlie, unsure if he would keep it a secret or not. Charlie smiled at him, then turned to his family. “This doesn’t leave this room, understood?” He asked in the most serious tone any of them had ever heard him use. They all stared at him wide eyed, and nodded.

“Good. Have any of you ever heard of the soul mate bond?”

His siblings stared at him blankly. All but Percy. “It is the joining of two souls that are, simply put, meant to be. They complement each other perfectly in mind, body and soul. It is such a rare bond that it is said to only occur once a century,” he said, spieling something he’d read in a book.

“Right, that. Well, earlier today, that kinda happened to me and Harry,” Charlie said, beginning to feel uncomfortable with all the staring.

“You and Harry!” Ron exploded next to them, making Harry flinch. “So what, you’re like, a couple?”

“To all intense and purposes, yes Ron,” Charlie answered patiently.

“But he’s twelve,” Ron said belligerently.

“I’m perfectly aware of his age, thanks Ron,” Charlie sighed.

“Isn’t it illegal or something?” Ron asked, the look of horror still on his face. Harry’s guts began to churn in fear, what if he lost his best friend over this?

“Oh no Ronald,” Percy said, “Just because they’re bonded as soulmates, doesn’t mean anything… romantic has to occur. The bonded are simply what each other needs them to be. For example, I imagine at this moment in time, Charlie is more of a protector or guardian to Harry than anything.”

Harry nodded his head, glad that at least Percy understood. 

“How do you know all this Perce?” Charlie asked.

“I read it in a book,” he said predictably.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Think I can borrow it?”

“Sure, it’s upstairs,” Percy agreed.

“But Harry was supposed to marry me,” Ginny said, sniffling.

Harry repressed the urge to roll his eyes as Fred said, “Sorry Gin, looks like,”

“Harry bats for the other team,” George finished, both of them grinning as Harry blushed bright red.

Charlie smiled. “Sorry Gin, you’ll find your own Prince Charming one day.”

“So I’m Prince Charming now?” Harry asked innocently.

“Oh no, you’re the Princess,” Charlie said with a bright grin as he ruffled his hair.

“Course I am,” Harry grumbled good naturedly. He turned back to Ron, biting his lip anxiously. “Are you okay with this?”

Ron stared at him for a moment, before finally he nodded. “Yeah, bit weird though, my best mate and my brother.”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Sorry, not like I can help it, you know?”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Never gonna be normal, are you mate?”

“Hope so, one day,” Harry said. Everyone took it as a joke and laughed, but Harry had meant it honestly. He felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him close. Harry looked up at Charlie who smiled at him with soft eyes. Harry felt his heart lighten a little. It seemed that Charlie, at least, understood. He smiled up at him and rested his head on his shoulder, ignoring the twin’s catcalls and Molly’s exclamations of how cute a couple they made.

 

Harry woke in the dead of the night, his heart beating fast in his chest. He glanced over at Ron to see his friend still snoring, one of his arms dangling off the bed. Harry shook his head and climbed out of bed. Rubbing at the ache in his chest that he was beginning to identify as being away from Charlie, he made his way silently downstairs, not noticing that the ache was lessening the closer he got to the kitchen.

“Harry,” Charlie said quietly, looking up from his conversation with the only Weasley he had yet to meet. “What are you doing up?” he asked with concern as he got up from his seat at the table.

“Had a nightmare, wanted to get a drink,” Harry stated blearily.

“Sit down, I’ll get you something,” Charlie said, moving to the kitchen.

Harry watched Bill smirk and frowned. “What’s funny?”

Bill grinned at him. “Hi Harry, it’s nice to meet you. And that is funny,” he said, pointing a finger at Charlie as he stood over the stove. “I swear, he never so much as poured a glass of water for someone else before.”

“I must be special,” Harry said, flashing him a grin.

“That you are,” Bill agreed easily.

Charlie stuck his tongue out at him as he placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of Harry and kissed the crown of his head before moving back to the stove. “I take it you don’t want any then, brother mine?”

“Well, if you’re offering,” Bill said, winking at Harry, who smiled into his mug.

Charlie came back and handed a mug to his big brother. “C’mon, let’s go to the living room, it’s more comfortable.”

Bill led the way, sitting in his father’s arm chair. Charlie sat in the corner of the sofa, patting the seat beside him for Harry. Blushing slightly Harry sat beside him, allowing himself to be pulled close to Charlie’s chest and rest his head on his shoulder.

He felt Charlie begin to run his fingers through his hair as the brothers resumed their conversation and felt his eyes start to droop shut as their soft voices lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke in the morning he was warm and comfortable, which confused him. Normally by now he would have been dragged from his bed and forced to cook breakfast. Frowning, Harry flexed his muscles and became aware of two facts. One, he was not in any kind of pain, which was off, given he was fairly certain Vernon had beaten the crap out of him. And two, he was not alone in the bed. In fact, he was lying across a very warm, muscular chest and had a strong arm wrapped around his back.

Frowning, he blinked his eyes open, only to meet the sea blue of Charlie Weasley staring at him. “Morning Micuto,” he said, smiling at him as his hand started rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“Morning,” Harry said, smiling back as the events of the previous day reentered his mind. “Did I really nearly get eaten by a dragon yesterday?”

Harry felt the rumble of Charlie’s laughter from his place lying on his chest. “Yes, you did.”

“Did I say thanks for rescuing me?” Harry asked, grinning.

“No, I don’t think you did,” Charlie said contemplatively. “I should send you back.”

Harry grinned and fluttered his eyelashes at Charlie. “My hero.”

Charlie snorted. “Is that what you have to deal with all the time?”

“Sometimes,” Harry shrugged. “It’s usually worse, and, to be honest, usually your sister.”

Charlie chuckled at that. “I’m sure she’ll get over it.”

“I hope so,” Harry said emphatically.

Bill knocked and stuck his head through the door. “Breakfast is ready guys.”

“Thanks Bill,” Charlie said, urging Harry to roll off him. He picked two sets of clothes out and shrunk one down to a size he thought would fit Harry. “Here, your clothes are a bit torn. We’ll fetch your stuff before we leave, but this should do for now.”

“Thanks Charlie,” Harry said. Taking the clothes and heading to the bathroom to change. He didn’t really know how to tell his soulmate that the clothes he had been wearing the day before were actually his pair in the best condition, even with the rips they’d gained in Romania.

He felt slightly embarrassed to be wearing Charlie’s clothes, knowing full well what the twins were going to say, but he was also sort of comforted to know that Charlie cared about him enough to lend him his clothes. He slipped the green shirt over his head, it was still a little big on him, but it didn’t drown him like Dudley’s clothes. He took a deep breath and smiled as his nose was filled with the scent of his soulmate.

That smile remained on his face as he made his way downstairs to join the others for breakfast.

“Good morning Harry,” Molly greeted, kissing his cheek as he entered the room.

“Morning Mrs Weasley,” Harry said, smiling as he claimed a seat between Charlie and George. He thanked her as she placed a plate full of bacon, eggs and beans in front of him, then groaned as Charlie handed him a potion vial.

Charlie chuckled at his reaction. “Suck it up Potter, it’s just for a couple of weeks.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at him childishly, before downing the potion in one gulp and chasing the taste away with a mouth full of pumpkin juice.

“What’s the potion for Harry?” Ron asked, his friend didn’t look injured, had the dragon managed to get a shot in before Charlie got there?

“It’s a nutrients potion. To help me get fat,” Harry said, grimacing.

“I’ve always said you were too skinny dear,” Molly said, piling some sausages onto his plate.

“It won’t make you fat,” Charlie said, exasperated. Harry just grinned, unrepentant.

“So, what are you boys doing today?” Molly asked.

“Well, Bill and I were going to take Harry to Gringotts to sort out his accounts and change his guardianship, then we were going to collect Harry’s belongings,” Charlie informed her.

Harry grinned. “You really mean I don’t have to go back there Charlie?”

“Never again after today, I promise.”

“But what about Dumbledore?”

“Screw him,” Charlie said forcefully and Harry laughed.

“Charlie Weasley, you are not too old to have your mouth washed out with soap,” Molly screeched.

Everyone in the kitchen laughed and Charlie winked at his soulmate, unrepentant.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter


End file.
